Além da Razão
by jansev
Summary: “Ela o procurou em todos os lugares, mas só podia encontrá-lo além da razão”


_Nome: Além da Razão_

_Autor: Jansev_

_Shipper: SS/HG_

_Gênero: Angst/Romance_

_Classificação: 16 anos_

_Resumo: "Ela o procurou em todos os lugares, mas só podia encontrá-lo além da razão"_

_Spoilers: Livros HP 7;UA_

_Disclemair: os personagens pertencem a JKR _

_Aviso: fanfic escrita para o Chall HP : Insanidade_

"_Insanidade é fazer sempre as mesmas coisas, esperando resultados diferentes"._

_Albert Einstein_

_Não sei como seria se tudo não tivesse ocorrido como se passou. Como foi de verdade, mas quem sou eu pra falar na verdade? Logo eu que tenho vivido uma mentira. Minha vida inteira é uma mentira, uma farsa, tudo em mim é falso e somente você me conhecia e de longe sabia o que eu necessitava, e eu tão cega que não percebi que era você quem eu mais queria e precisava._

_Já não tenho ilusões, as perdi pelo caminho, me despi dos meus sonhos da minha felicidade, e assim sem ter você o que restou de mim foi o vazio, o nada._

_Ouço vozes e gritos de lamento e saudade. A noite desceu tão fria sobre os corpos destruídos, dilacerados. Eu ouvia entre os risos da alegria daqueles a quem a sorte poupara os gritos de dor dos que choravam a brusca partida do ente querido e eu ali encolhida sem saber o que fazer inerte mergulhada no meu torpor. Alheia, perdida na minha própria insanidade. Vivendo e revivendo o último dia a perda total da minha felicidade._

–_Vencemos, Vencemos! –Era tudo o que eu ainda ouvia._

– _Mas o que foi que vencemos? – Eu me perguntava e não existia resposta suficiente para mim. _

–_O que venci afinal se tudo o que tenho é dor e mais nada?_

–_Não eu não venci, eu perdi. - tristemente constatava._

_Tantos se foram e entre eles você aquele que ninguém lamentava._

_Há quanto tempo eu já não existia, algumas horas, quem sabe dias ou meses eu não lembrava quando foi que me tornara invisível. Passeava pelos longos corredores de pedra olhando as paredes frias, tão frias quanto minha alma, eu agora era a companheira fiel dos fantasmas que ali faziam morada, era apenas mais uma e nem sequer tinha alento porque já não podia chorar eu perdera essa capacidade, estava seca já não tinha lágrimas para derramar._

_Subitamente meus pés caminham sozinhos, sabem o caminho para onde devem me levar, nem preciso me desgastar é apenas um ritual cumprido por mim todas as noites depois que as trevas caem, vou ao único lugar onde sei que ainda posso te encontrar._

– _Você tem que estar lá!_

_Então corro para te encontrar já nem preciso bater porque a porta pesada de madeira se abre ao leve toque de minhas mãos. Sinto teu cheiro, corro e meu coração aos pulos num ritmo frenético impulsiona meu sangue que flui em uma velocidade alucinante para meu cérebro e tudo se acelera. Ouço tua voz. Abro meus braços para o abraço que virá, saboreio antecipadamente o gosto dos teus lábios no beijo que sei que vais me dar, porque sabes que sou tua assim como sei que és meu._

_Entro e só encontro a cama desarrumada e vazia, ela que tantas vezes foi o palco onde nossos corpos se uniram no espetáculo ruidoso do nosso amor, onde sedenta de ti eu me entregava a todas as tuas loucuras e desejos e tu te submetias aos meus caprichos e carinhos único conforto que tinhas, tu meu refugio e eu tua salvação para a torturante solidão que nos abatia._

_Vasculho cada recanto abro teus armários retiro tuas roupas e cheiro tuas vestes, teu perfume ainda está lá e invade meu corpo arrancando de mim lembranças tão bem guardadas, momentos preciosos que só agora sou capaz de recordar._

_Então compreendo, o frio que sinto é a falta do teu calor, do teu corpo colado ao meu, preciso dos teus braços meu querido, em volta de mim pra me aquecer._

_Caio de joelhos no chão daquele quarto vazio, meus punhos se fecham até minhas unhas se encravarem na carne macia das minhas mãos e o sangue escorrer docemente é disso que preciso, mais um pouco de dor e revolta pela minha fraqueza._

– "_Estúpida covarde! A sempre certinha que não teve coragem pra lutar por seu amor"– é minha consciência que me acusa de não ter sido forte, de te abandonar no teu leito de dor._

_Eu preciso de mais muito mais, mais um pouco de dor. É só assim que eu vou me lembrar e então eu poderei chorar. Chorar a minha e a tua dor._

_Minha decisão é tomada e num ato contínuo meus lábios provam o amargo sabor, sorvo até a última gota. Será o fim do desespero?Quero te reencontrar meu amor._

_Levanto e volto a andar a esmo, indo de um lugar ao outro sempre em busca de ti. Nem percebi quando saí, não notei que já estava fora do castelo, da minha prisão, meu velho cérebro parece que voltou a funcionar e eu me questiono. "–Como me foi possível sair assim?" – não me lembro dos caminhos que segui tudo o que sei é que me perdi, não reconhecia mais nada, atravessei paredes e portas, corri._

_Mas isso fica para depois talvez eu encontre uma explicação, agora preciso ir não tenho mais tempo a perder a noite avança e meu tempo se esgota. Finalmente sei onde preciso estar para te encontrar._

_Ando o mais rápido que posso na verdade acho que corro, pois sinto o vento frio bater no meu peito, mas meu rosto parece aquecido não sei se pelo esforço ou se pela esperança de te encontrar._

_Rápido mais rápido eu preciso ir, tenho que te alcançar. _

_Paro na frente do salgueiro lutador lanço o galho que o faz parar._

_Mas agora que preciso ir mais rápido, justamente agora meus pés começam a falhar e não obedecem, parece que luto contra mim mesma e todos os meus movimentos se tornam lentos demais, minha respiração agora é difícil e pesada me forço a entrar pela passagem e a cada metro alcançado a dor aumenta até o ponto de o meu peito doer, a dor é tão lancinante que sou obrigada a parar e gemer._

_Fico um pouco quieta deitada com o rosto colado no chão frio, a respiração ofegante meu peito arde toda vez que se enche de ar. Fecho os meus olhos e quase posso sentir teu rosto próximo do meu. Falta pouco. –"Espere por mim" – é o único pensamento que me vem, então volto a me arrastar no chão sujo e empoeirado, minhas unhas arranham as pedras nas quais me apóio para me puxar. Finalmente a saída. Meus lábios se abrem num sorriso. Você está lá, tem que estar._

_Um vulto negro caído no chão!_

_Teu nome vem aos meus lábios e numa fração de segundo a doce melodia que tantas vezes eu reprimi enche o ar._

– _Severo! – sai quase num soluço para depois se avolumar num grito que eu devia ter dado e que covardemente calei ha algum tempo atrás. –Severo espere por mim! – Eu soluço mais uma vez e finalmente as lágrimas tão desejadas chegam aos meus olhos e começam a rolar._

_Levanto e não estais lá._

_Agora tudo vem a minha mente, teus olhos negros, tua voz quase um sussurro, o sangue que não parava de jorrar, as memórias Potter, "o santo Potter", Rony e eu a Sabe-tudo que não teve coragem de ficar, de dizer te amo, que não soube confiar._

– _Como pude te abandonar, te deixar só, caído, ali no chão frio. _

_Fecho os olhos novamente e entre soluços começo a falar._

–_Perdão meu amor. Eu voltei pra ficar, não há vida sem ti não há lugar algum que eu queira estar._

_Deito no chão da casa maldita aonde só os fantasmas vem morar, deito no mesmo local em que estavas e mesmo de pálpebras fechadas, rostos cinzas surgem os fantasmas de nosso leito. Nós abrimos a fechadura da grade do pardieiro que chamávamos de casa. Libertamos nossos demônios, dominamos as nossas desventuras, vencemos nossos medos._

_Mas tu foste antes de mim e só agora eu rompi minha morada pra te encontrar, o veneno que corre em minhas veias fez seu papel, destruiu aos poucos o frágil corpo, minha morada, que já vivia sem a vida que antes existia, pois sem a tua presença não sei mais viver._

_De todos os rostos que vejo só o teu quero encontrar, procuro por ti aflita, espanto os rostos macabros que me atormentam os restos daqueles que matei que na hora da minha última agonia querem me atormentar._

_Aos poucos tudo pára._

_Silêncio._

_Ouço um leve farfalhar de asas negras que junto a mim vem pousar, abro meus olhos e dois olhos negros me fitam tão docemente que se soubesse que seria assim mais cedo teria feito a dor do meu peito calar. _

–_Hermione! _

– _Severo! _

_Um beijo nos une estamos juntos enfim._

_Fim_


End file.
